Gomawo hyung and Jeongmal Saranghae
by Arisa Adachi
Summary: CHO JINHO member baru SMEnt terancam kembali k gedung trainee. Bagaimana selanjutnya? KyuJin Fanfiction


"Jino-sshi, tinggikan suaramu"

Aku mencoba untuk meninggikan suaraku

"Jino-sshi, suaramu terlalu tinggi. Coba samakan dengan hyung-mu yang lain"

Kuubah suaraku. Merendahkannya sedemikian rupa.

Paman itu tidak berkata apa-apa.

Tapi dari raut wajahnya dia tidak terlihat puas.

**x…x**

**Gomawo hyung and… Jeongmal Saranghae**

**By**

**Arisa Adachi**

**x…x**

**disclaimer ::** Super Junior adalah milik SMEnt, sedangkan membernya milik Tuhan dan milik diri mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Jino ama Henry keduanya sah sebagai peliharaan saia… huahahahahaha

**warning ::** boys love, occ, gaje, typos, cerita lebai dll, dsb. Dst

**pairing ::** Cho KyuhyunxCho Jinho, KyuJin

**don't like don't read!**

**tapi kalo udah read wajib ripiu!**

…

Kuletakkan headphone yang sedari tadi menggantung ditelingaku ke tempatnya. Ketiga hyung-ku yang lain juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalian masih lama disini?" tanya Jay hyung. Salah satu hyung-ku di SM The Ballad ini.

"Mungkin, aku malas pulang ke dorm" sahut Jonghyun hyung yang bersuara paling tinggi.

"Aku juga disini saja. Kalau pulang ke dorm pasti disuruh ini itu oleh Jungsoo hyung" kali ini Kyuhyun hyung yang menjawab.

"Hemm… ya sudah kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya?" dan Jay hyung berlalu begitu saja. Entah lupa atau bagaimana tadi Jay hyung tidak menanyakan apakah aku langsung pulang atau tidak. Aku tidak heran. Aku adalah anggota baru, sudah begitu aku sangat pendiam. Mana ada yang mau berteman denganku.

Anneyong semua. Namaku Cho Jinho. Tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Jino saja. Usiaku baru sembilan belas tahun dan aku baru saja masuk ke grup SM Entertainment ini. Dan SM The Ballad Vol. 1 ini adalah tempat dimana aku memulai debutku. Yah, aku memang belum memasuki grup boyband mana pun di SM ini.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di studio. Merilis lagu pertama untuk SM The Ballad ini.

"Jino, kau mau?" aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahuku. Ah, Jonghyun hyung rupanya. tangannya terlihat mengulurkan sebatang cokelat padaku.

Aku mengangguk, kuraih cokelat itu sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi,"Ya Jonghyun! Katanya kau bilang cokelatnya sudah habis"

"Hahaha, untukmu memang sudah habis, Kyu. Ini bagiannya Jino!" balas Jonghyun hyung.

"Kya Kyu Kya Kyu, panggil aku hyung!"

"Tidak mau!" balas Jonghyun hyung yang kemudian berlari karena dikejar Kyuhyun hyung.

Haaahh… kedua hyung-ku padahal sudah dewasa. Tapi perangainya masih seperti anak-anak.

Brukk

Tiba-tiba Jonghyun hyung terjatuh disusul Kyuhyun hyung yang menimpa badannya.

"Argh… Kyu minggir… badanmu berat…"

"Kena imbasnya kan? Makanya panggil hyung padaku" balas Kyuhyun hyung

"Ah, kau sendiri tidak mau memanggil hyung pada hyung-mu yang lain"

"Suka-suka aku dong" balas Kyuhyun hyung cuek.

"Ne, Jino" Jonghyun hyung beralih ke arahku, "kok cokelatnya belum dimakan"

Aku memandang cokelat dari Jonghyun hyung yang ternyata belum kumakan bahkan kubuka bungkusnya saja belum, "I…ni mau kuberikan ke Kyuhyun hyung" jawabku sambil menunduk. Entah kenapa aku ini sangat pemalu.

Kyuhyun hyung merengkuhku erat, "Gomawo Jino" ujarnya. Aku tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku suka sekali kalau hyung yang bermarga sama sepertiku ini memelukku.

Kyuhyun hyung meraih cokelat itu, belum sempat dibuka bungkusnya Jonghyun hyung mencibir, "Ih, Kyu mengambil cokelat dari anak kecil… gak maluuu"

Dan kembali kedua hyung-ku itu berlarian di studio itu sebelum suara jatuh kembali terdengar.

Aku tersenyum. Kyuhyun hyung, Jonghyun hyung dan Jay hyung adalah orang-orang yang sangat menyenangkan. Aku ingin sekali bisa akrab dengan mereka. Selain itu mereka juga memiliki suara-suara yang luar biasa.

Aku duduk di sebuh sofa yang tersedia di studio itu. Mataku menatap poster-poster penyanyi yang ditempel di dinding itu.

Ah, pikiranku kembali ketika kami sedang rekaman untuk lagu pertama kami. Disitu akulah yang berulang kali salah. Entah suaraku yang kurang tinggi atau yang kurang tepat dengan nada. Pokoknya aku selalu salah dan itu sangat mengganggu konsentrasi hyung-ku yang lain.

Tadinya aku berpikir, kalau aku sudah lulus dari pelatihan SMEnt seharusnya akan mudah bagiku untuk bergabung dengan anggota lainnya di SM ini. Tapi ternyata tidak. Oke, mungkin vokalku sudah bagus, tetapi vocal para hyung-ku jauh di atasku. Membuatku terlihat seperti amatiran.

"Huwaaaa!" aku terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang dingin menempel dipipiku.

"Hahahaha… kau melamun ya Jino?" ternyata Kyuhyun hyung rupanya. dia berdiri sambil tertawa, ditangannya terlihat sekaleng soft drink dingin.

"Mau" tawar Kyuhyun hyung sambil mengulurkan kaleng soft drink itu.

"Ne, gomawo hyung…" jawabku tertunduk malu-malu. Kudengar Kyuhyun hyung malah tertawa lepas, diacaknya rambutku gemas.

"Kau pemalu sekali Jino" aku hanya mengangguk. Tanganku masih menggenggam erat kaleng soft drink dari Kyuhyun hyung tadi.

Beberapa menit kami tidak berbicara apa-apa. Kulirik hyungku itu dan aku mendapati dia sedang main game di PSP-nya.

Hee… sepertinya hyung-ku yang satu ini senang sekali main game. Habisnya aku sering melihatnya main game kalau ada waktu senggang.

Aku tatap jari-jemarinya yang menekan tombol-tombol di PSP itu dengan lincah. Kuangkat pandanganku dan bertemu dengan wajahnya yang menurutku sangat sempurna itu. Mata cokelatnya terlihat focus dengan layar PSP-nya. Turun ke hidungnya, ah, hidungnya mancung ya? Turun lagi. Dan kini aku focus ke bibir Kyuhyun hyung. Sepertinya sangat lembut ya?

Aishh… apa yang kupikirkan.

"Waeyo Jino?"

"E-eh… n-nae hyung?" tanyaku tergagap, aku terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun hyung mengalihkan wajahnya ke arahku. Mata cokelatnya yang kukagumi itu menatap lurus ke mataku. Membuatku seperti terkurung didalam dimensi yang membingungkan.

"Dari tadi kau memperhatikanku 'kan? Ada apa?" matanya memicing menatapku.

"T-tidak ada kok hyung" heee… ternyata walau sedang main game hyung-ku ini tetap peka dengan sekelilingnya.

Kyuhyun hyung manggut menatapku, kemudian wajahnya teralih kea rah jam dinding.

"Ne Jino, kau mau pulang sekarang?" Kyuhyun menatapku, mata cokelatnya berbinar.

Aku menggeleng, "Ani hyung, waeyo?"

"Jalan-jalan yuk?"

Aku menaikkan alisku, "Jalan-jalan? Apa tidak apa kalau hyung keluar? Hyung kan public figure, nanti malah dikerubungi fans"

Kyuhyun berdiri, ditariknya tanganku, "Kita cari tempat sepi Jino!" serunya semangat.

Hee?

Tempat sepi?

Memangnya kita mau ngapain hyung?

Aku memandang sekelilingku. Kini aku dan Kyuhyun hyung sedang berada di satu bukit yang cukup sepi. Sementara mobilnya Kyuhyun hyung diparkir tidak jauh dari sini.

"Hyung kita mau ngapain disini" tanyaku pada Kyuhyun hyung yang sudah duduk santai dengan PSP ditangannya.

Kyuhyun hyung terlihat berpikir tapi kemudian dia mengangkat bahunya cuek, "terserah kau saja, aku disini mau main game"

Aku terpelongo. Aish… apa-apaan sih Kyuhyun hyung ini? Kalau begini lebih baik aku dirumahkan? Tapi ya sudahlah, lebih baik kujelajahi bukit ini.

Aku lalu mengelilingi bukit hijau ini, sementara Kyuhyun hyung sedang asyik dengan PSP-nya. Hee~ aku melihat sebuah danau yang sangat cantik tidak jauh dari sini. Dan menurut pengamatanku sepertinya danaunya cukup sepi.

Dengan lari kecil kuturuni bukit itu. Dan ternyata danaunya memang kelihatan jauh lebih indah kalau dari dekat. Kulihat ada beberapa ekor bebek yang sedang asyik berenang lalu satu dua ekor kelinci yang sesekali keluar masuk dari semak-semak sebelah sana.

Aku duduk dekat danau itu. Memikirkan kejadian hari ini. Sepertinya aku memang tidak cocok masuk SM The Ballad. Sejak awal rekaman aku selalu menunjukkan kesalahan, walau para hyung tidak berkata apa-apa aku tahu mereka pasti kesal.

Apa aku lebih baik mengundurkan diri saja ya…?

Uuh~ aku tidak mau. Aku ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi dan lagi aku ingin bersama Kyuhyun hyung.

Mulanya aku berpikir wajar kalau aku melakukan kesalahan karena aku masih anak baru di SM, hyung-ku yang lain juga bilang begitu. Tapi… apa wajar kalau terus menerus salah?

"Jino? Disini kau rupanya" aku menoleh kebelakanng dan mendapati Kyuhyun hyung sedang berjalan ke arahku, "Hee… aku tidak tahu ada danau disini"

Aku tidak menyahut.

"Gwaenchanayo Jino?"

"Eh? A-aku tidak apa-apa kok hyung" jawabku. Kenapa Kyuhyun hyung bertanya begitu?

"Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang sembunyikan, kau tidak bisa membohongi hyung-mu ini tahu?"

Aku terdiam, "B-benar tidak-tidak ada apa"

"Hmm, ya sudah, kalau tidak mau cerita" balas Kyuhyun cuek sambil meraih PSP-nya dan main lagi.

Aku kembali memikirkan kata-kata Kyuhyun hyung tadi. Apa lebih baik aku cerita saja ya? Tapi bagaimana kalau nanti malah jadi membuat Kyuhyun hyung kepikiran? Ah, tapi 'kan Kyuhyun hyung sendiri yang menawarkan untuk cerita padanya. Jadi cerita saja tidak ya…? Lalu…

"Kau berpikir terlalu keras Jino" tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun hyung menepuk kepalaku, "kalau mau cerita ya cerita saja, tidak perlu ragu-ragu begitu"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, "bagaimana hyung bisa tahu"

"Wajahmu itu memberi tahu segalanya lho"

Mukaku terasa panas. Melihat itu Kyuhyun hyung hanya tersenyum, "Jadi apa yang mau kau ceritakan?"

"Begini hyung…" aku lalu memutuskan untuk menceritakannya ke Kyuhyun hyung. Menceritakan tentang kegalauanku selama ini. Tentang kesalahanku di tiap kali rekaman. Kyuhyun hyung hanya menatap layar PSP-nya, tapi aku yakin dia mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Lalu, aku jadi berpikir, apa sebaiknya aku keluar dari SM saja ya…?" ujarku mengakhiri ceritaku, "karena sepertinya aku hanya merepotkan saja"

Kyuhyun hyung menarik napas, "kau tahu Jino?" mulainya. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Seharusnya kau bersyukur terus menerus salah tetapi kau menyadari kesalahanmu"

"Eh?" aku membulatkan mataku, "maksudnya hyung?"

"Kau tahu kau dimana letak kesalahan menurutku dengan begitu akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu. Banyak orang yang memiliki kesalahan tetapi tidak menyadari kesalahannya"

"Walaupun tahu dimana letak kesalahanku, tetapi kalau tidak tahu cara memperbaikinya sama saja 'kan hyung?"

"Iya sih, tapi kalau kau bisa memperbaikinya bukankan itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat baik? Bukan tidak mungkin kelak kau malah menjadi lebih baik dibandingkan aku, Jay maupun Jonghyun"

"Menurut hyung begitu?"

Kyuhyun hyung tersenyum, "Kalau Jino aku yakin pasti bisa" ujarnya yakin.

"Hyung percaya sekali padaku, aku tidak seperti yang hyung pikirkan lho"

"Jangan bicara begitu, Jino. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak rekaman SM The Ballad dimulai dan menurutku kau banyak menunjukkan perkembangan sejak pertama kita bertemu"

Eh? Mukaku mendadak terasa panas. Kyuhyun hyung sering memperhatikanku?

"B-begitu yaa" aku menundukkan wajahku dalam. Rasanya malu sekali.

Drrt… drrt

Ponsel Kyuhyun hyung bergetar, sepertinya seseorang meneleponnya.

"Yeobosseyo? Aku sedang bersama Jino. Ne, member baru itu" eh? Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa ya? "yang benar? Ok, aku dan Jino segera kesana. Ne, iya hyung. Sampai nanti" pik. Kyuhyun hyung memutuskan pembicaraannya dan menatapku.

"Ne, Jino, setelah ini kau tidak ada jadwal 'kan?"

Aku menggeleng, "Ani. Waeyo hyung"

"Tadi Jungsoo hyung mengabari malam ini Kibum datang ke dorm, karena Kibum sudah lama tidak pulang jadi mungkin akan ada semacam perayaan begitu" jelas Kyuhyun hyung, "kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak apa-apa kalau aku ikut?"

"Ya tentu saja tidak apa-apa, lagipula Jungsoo hyung juga menawarimu untuk ikut. Kau mau?"

Aku mengangguk, "Nae hyung"

…

Aku duduk manis di meja makan, menatap 'keluarga besar' didepanku.

"Hyuuung… makanannya manaaa" seru namja yang badannya paling gemuk.

"Kalau mau makanannya cepat datang, bantu dong jangan diam saja" balas namja yang wajahnya menurutku cukup cantik.

"Kalau Shindong di dapur, bisa-bisa makanannya habis sebelum sampai ke meja makan, hihihi"

"Hyuk, jangan bilang begitu!"

"Ya Kyu! Bisa tidak hentikan game-mu ini sebentar saja?"

"Tanggung hyung…"

"Haaah~ kalian tidak berubah, masih ribut seperti dulu"

Benar-benar keluarga yang harmonis walau agak sedikit berisik sih…

"Suasananya memang selalu seperti ini, jadi jangan heran" aku menoleh kea rah namja yang mengajakku bicara. Hemm… kalau tidak salah namanya Siwon.

"Iya ya? Jino rekannya Kyu di SM The Ballad, pasti tidak betah dekat-dekat Kyu 'kan?" ujar seorang namja aegyo. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sungmin.

"Ya hyung! Jangan bilang begitu! Selama ini aku selalu menjadi hyung yang baik untuk Jino dan Jonghyun kok" balas Kyuhyun hyung.

Namja aegyo itu hanya tertawa, diacaknya rambut Kyuhyun hyung gemas sementara Kyuhyun hyung ikut tertawa.

Entah kenapa aku tidak suka melihatnya…

…

Aku terdiam. Berdiri mematung tidak percaya. Beberapa menit yang lalu seseorang memanggilku dan mengatakan kalau Sooman-sshi ingin berbicara padaku. Dan apa yang dibicarakannya membuatku tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"A-apa aku tidak bisa diberi kesempatan lagi?" tanyaku dengan suara parau.

Sooman-sshi menggeleng, "Ani. Keputusanku untuk kembali mengirimmu ke tempat trainee adalah hal yang tepat. Kau belum bisa menyeimbangkan suaramu dengan ketiga hyung-mu yang lain. Padahal sudah tiga minggu sejak rekaman dimulai tetapi kau sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan kemajuan"

Aku terdiam. Benarkah aku sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kemajuan? Tapi bukankah Kyuhyun hyung bilang kalau aku sudah mengalami banyak perkembangan?

"Ukh" aku menggigit bibirku kuat, berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

"Hidup itu keras, nak. Walaupun kau berusaha sedemikian keras belum tentu keinginanmu bisa tercapai"

"Ku-kumohon pak," suaraku bergetar, "ijinkan aku tetap dengan SM The Ballad ini, aku janji aku pasti akan memperbaiki kesalahanku sebaik mungkin"

Sooman-sshi menghela napas, "Dengar, aku disini bukan untuk mengorbitkan seseorang menjadi penyanyi, tetapi untuk mendapatkan keuntungan. Daripada mempertahankanmu akan jauh lebih baik jika aku menggunakan orang lain yang lebih baik. Lagipula kalau mau memperbaiki kesalahanmu akan lebih mudah kalau kau ikut trainee lagi 'kan?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Kenapa? Kenapa jadi begini? Aku masih ingin bersama yang lain. Bersama Jay hyung dan Jonghyun hyung. Dan Kyuhyun hyung tentu saja. Aku tahu setelah trainee ini pun aku mungkin akan didebutkan dengan hyung lainnya. Tapi tetap saja akan terasa berbeda kalau tidak dengan Kyuhyun hyung dan yang lain.

"Kemasi barang-barangmu, mulai besok kau sudah harus berada di gedung trainee. Sekarang keluarlah"

Tanpa menunggu diperintahkan lagi, aku langsung keluar dari ruangan Sooman-sshi dengan perasaan kalut dan hancur.

"Jino?" aku menoleh dan mendapati Jonghyun hyung dan Jay hyung.

"Tadi Sooman-sshi bicara apa padamu?" tanya Jonghyun hyung.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa kok hyung" jawabku berbohong. Lalu setelahnya aku pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kedua hyungku karena air mataku sudah terlanjur mengalir. Aku tidak mau kedua hyungku melihatku sedang menangis.

…

(Jino PoV end)

Jino duduk terdiam di pinggir kasurnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 07:00. Jam segini seharusnya dia sedang di studio SMEnt. Latihan dengan hyung yang lain. Ya, seharusnya sih begitu. Tapi sekarang 'kan dia bukan anggota SM The Ballad lagi.

Tes.

'Aku tidak mau… aku masih ingin bersama mereka… aku…'

Drrtt… drrtt

Jino mengusap air matanya ketika mengetahui ponselnya bergetar. Dengan malas diraihnya ponselnya.

'Kyu hyung calling…'

Jino terdiam sejenak. Setelah menarik napas untuk meredam emosinya barulah dia menekan tombol untuk menjawab panggilan hyung-nya.

"Yeobosseyo?" terdengar suara dari ujung sana. Suara Kyuhyun.

"Nae" jawab Jino singkat.

"Gwaenchanayo Jino? Sudah jam segini kau belum datang"

Jino menutup mulutnya, mendadak dia merasa seperti ingin menangis. Apa Kyuhyun belum tahu kalau dirinya bukan lagi anggota SMTB?

"A-ani hyung…" suara Jino benar-benar mulai bergetar, "hari ini… aku tidak datang…"

"He? Waeyo Jino?"

Jino menarik napasnya dalam, bagaimana cara mengatakan pada hyung-nya ini kalau dia bukanlah anggota SMTB lagi?

"Jino?"

Sudah cukup. Kalau diteruskan bisa-bisa dia benar-benar menangis nanti. Akhirnya tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, Jino memutuskan untuk mengakhiri teleponnya.

(Jino PoV)

Aku tidak boleh menangis! Aku harus kuat! Tidak apa kalau harus trainee lagi. Justru kalau aku trainee lagi, mungkin aku akan semakin baik. Tapi… kalau harus meninggalkan Kyuhyun hyung…

…

Aku memandang gedung yang menjulang tinggi dihadapanku. Ya, inilah gedung trainee. Setelah bersusah payah pada akhirnya aku kembali ke gedung ini.

'Hwaiting!' seruku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku lalu melangkahkan kakiku memasuki gedung itu. Tapi langkahku terhenti ketika aku merasakan seseorang menarik lenganku dari belakang.

"K-kyuhyun hyung?" desisku tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo, kita rekaman"

Ah hyung, apa kau tidak tahu? "Hyung, aku bukan anggota SMTB lagi…" ujarku pelan sambil menarik tanganku perlahan.

"Kata siapa!" balas Kyuhyun hyung, "jangan hanya karena kata-kata tua bangka Sooman itu lantas kau terus menyerah!"

Aku menatap Kyuhyun hyung terpana. Dia… membelaku?

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kita menghadap Sooman sekarang juga!"

…

Dan disinilah aku dan Kyuhyun hyung berada. Di depan Sooman-sshi yang menatapku kami dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Jadi, mau apa kau bawa dia kemari, Cho Kyuhyun?" suara Sooman-sshi terdengar begitu dingin dan berwibawa. Aku hanya menunduk, rasanya aku ingin lari dari situasi seperti ini.

"Saya ingin mengatakan kalau saya tidak setuju dengan keputusan anda yang mengembalikan Jino ke tempat pelatihan"

"Kenapa tidak setuju hah? Kemampuan Jino masih kurang dan mengirimkan dia ke tempat pelatihan adalah hal yag tepat" balas Sooman-sshi.

"Ya, keputusan yang anda putuskan memang selalu tepat" aku memandang ke arah Kyuhyun hyung dengan perasaan takut-takut, "tapi kali ini anda membuat keputusan yang salah, Sooman-sshi. Mengembalikan Jino ke tempat pelatihan hanya akan memperlambatnya untuk menjadi seseorang yang hebat. Jino adalah penyanyi yang hebat, dia hanya merasa agak canggung karena berada di tempat baru dan itu mempengaruhi konsentrasinya"

"Lalu apa? Kau memintaku untuk memberikan waktu bagi Jino untuk bersosialisasi begitu? Aku tidak punya waktu Kyuhyun. Tujuanku hanyalah menghasilkan untuk keuntungan dan aku tidak peduli dari penyanyi manapun itu"

Kyuhyun hyung tersenyum. Dia memandangku sejenak, "kalau begitu Jino akan memberikanmu banyak keuntungan asal kau memberikan waktu untuknya bersosialisasi"

Sooman-sshi tersenyum remeh, "Yakin sekali kau"

"Ya, aku yakin. Ah, begini saja… beri aku waktu tiga hari. Dalam tiga hari aku akan melatih Jino dan menjadikannya sesuai dengan keinginanmu"

Sekali lagi kulihat Sooman-sshi tersenyum remeh, "Bagaimana jika kau gagal?"

"Aku akan keluar dari Super Junior"

Eh?

Aku memandang Kyuhyun hyung tidak percaya. Tidak terlihat dia ragu dengan ucapannya. Matanya memandang yakin pada Sooman-sshi.

"Hahaha, aku mengerti Kyuhyun. Baiklah tiga hari, kalau tidak kau keluar dan silakan berkarir diluar sana karena SMEnt tidak akan menerimamu lagi"

Kyuhyun hyung mengangguk dan menarikku keluar dari ruangan Sooman-sshi.

"H-hyung, apa kau yakin?" tanyaku begitu kami sudah diluar ruangan Sooman-sshi.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Kyuhyun hyung sambil tetap menggenggam tanganku.

"T-tentu saja tentang aku! Maksudku, bagaimana kalau aku gagal? Aku bahkan tidak yakin dengan kemampuanku sendiri" padahal ketika pertama kali memasuki group SMTB ini aku sangat yakin akan kemampuanku tetapi begitu rekaman dan menyadari kalau aku memiliki kesalahan yang begitu banyak , secara tak langsung membuatku pesimis.

"Hey" Kyuhyun hyung menepuk kepalaku lembut, "aku mengorbankan karierku untukmu lho, jadi berhentilah bersikap pesimis begitu"

Aku mengangguk. Tapi perasaanku entah kenapa masih ragu-ragu. Aku memang ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi dan ingin terus berada di dekat Kyuhyun hyung, tapi aku tidak mau kalau sampai mengorbankan seseorang apalagi Kyuhyun hyung yang sangat kusukai.

"Hyung gomawo, tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa"

Kyuhyun hyung memandangku heran, "Waeyo?"

"Aku yakin apa yang Sooman-sshi katakan itu benar! Kemampuanku memang masih kurang, karena itu…" ukh, mataku mulai terasa panas, "kumohon batalkan taruhan konyolmu itu dengan Sooman-sshi!" sial, air mataku mulai menetes, "lagipula hanya untuk orang sepertiku, kenapa hyung sampai sejauh ini?"

Kyuhyun hyung melepas genggaman tangannya terhadapku. Dengan perlahan didorongnya bahuku hingga menyentuh dinding. Kyuhyun hyung mengangkat daguku dan menatap mataku. Aku juga balik menatapnya tapi tidak jelas karena mataku penuh dengan air mata.

"Kau adalah orang yang hebat Jino, kau hanya tidak percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Sooman-sshi lihat darimu sehingga bisa membuat keputusan untuk mengembalikanmu ke tempat pelatihan, tapi…" Kyuhyun hyung menarik napas, "kau adalah orang yang menarik dengan sejuta bakat" Kyuhyun hyung mengulurkan jarinya dan menghapus air mataku dengan lembut, "aku yakin kau pasti bisa Jino"

"Hanya untuk orang sepertiku… menurutku hyung terlalu berlebihan"

"Hei, hei" Kyuhyun hyung menepuk pipiku pelan, "jangan membahasakan 'hanya' untuk dirimu, kau bukan 'hanya' kau adalah sesuatu. Dan lagi aku melakukan ini adalah karena aku menyukaimu dan sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri. So, posisi sebagai Super Junior adalah sebanding denganmu disisiku. Karena itu aku bisa membuat taruhan seperti itu"

Aku terperangah tak percaya mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun hyung. Benarkah itu? Benarkah apa yang dikakannya?

"Ne, kau mengerti 'kan Jino? Kalau begitu ayo kita ke studio, aku harus melatihmu ingat?"

Aku tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Ne, hyung… gomawo…"

…

Aku menurunkan mic-ku. Dan sekejap saja suara penonton langsung membahana. Seorang yeojya pembawa acara menghampiri aku dan kettiga hyungku yang baru saja menyelesaikan lagu 'Hot Times'

"Waw, itu lagi yang bagus sekali" puji yeojya itu, "dan Jino-ah kau benar-benar luar biasa"

Aku tersenyum lebar, "Katakan itu pada Kyuneunim!" ujarku sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun hyung.

"Kau akrab sekali dengan Kyu oppa, apa itu artinya akan ada pair KyuJin?"

Kyuhyun hyung tertawa, "Ya mungkin…"

Yeojya itu berbalik dan menatap penonton yang sepertinya tidak pernah lelah menyoraki kami, "Yak! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk SM The Ballad!"

Sekali lagi aku tersenyum lebar. Aku yang berdiri disini dan aku yang kini menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun hyung semuanya adalah berkat Kyuhyun hyung yang selalu mendukungku.

"Jeongmal gomawo Kyuneunim…" dan jeongmal saranghae.

Well, yang terakhir itu hanya kubisikkan dalam hati.

**End**

**a/n :: **Kyaaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga! Omooo~ Jino emang imut kan yaaa? Iya 'kan? Iya 'kan? Imuttt banget deh! Sikapnya malu-malu gitu, terus kalo ketawa mukanya merah, imuuuttnyaaaahh~ Kalau disandingkan ama Henry yang imut abis cocok tuh.

Padahal besok ada UAS buat fisika, bi, ama penjas, tapi bisa-bisanya saia malah ngetik ni ffn.

Ne, di screenplay, yang ada pair Jino ama Jonghyun, dan saia harap pair KyuJin gak di tolak yaa~?

Untuk yang minta sekuel 'My Life' lagi saia kerjain sih, cuma gak tahu kapan bisa publish. Trus yang minta sekuel rate M 'In The Morning' sedang dalam proses pencarian ide. Dan buat 'I am The Liar' hahahaha… saia gak tau deh…

Terus untuk yang meripiu di 'My Life' saia ucapkan makash banyak. Yang di 'In The Morning juga', saia gak nyangka banyak yg mau meipiu ffn gaje begitu, ketauan deh reader di screenplay rata-rata yadong *padahal sendirinya lebih parah*

Ne, akhir kata… ripiu duong~

Henli n Jino :: ripiu yaaa chingudeul, saengdeul, eondeul~!


End file.
